


Eat In Moderation, Kids

by YukiSetsu



Series: 12 Days of (Lance) Whumpmas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!, 12 days of vld whumpmas, Belly Rubs, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Oh also, Overeating, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, barely mentioned, gotta love peppermint cookies though, indigestion, it's really minor though, still soft whump though, tomorrow's probably gonna be more whumpy whoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: Lance loves Hunk's food, and for good reason. But when one Christmas cookie baking session gets out of hand, Lance bites off more than he can chew and his stomach suffers the consequences. Luckily, he doesn't have to deal with it alone.





	Eat In Moderation, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> i'm craving christmas cookies and hot chocolate now hhHHH

In Lance's defense, Hunk had been making cookies. More specifically, Christmas cookies. Hunk had almost figured out a recipe that was close to peppermint sugar cookies, and Lance had eagerly volunteered to be a taste tester. Of course, it still led to many test trials, and Hunk adjusted the recipe each time Lance gave his review. But as Lance sat there, munching on yet another test cookie (even those tasted delicious), he never really took into account just how _many_ he'd been taste-testing. It had been a while since he'd had something this good, so he didn't think much of it. Might as well enjoy the treats while they lasted.

By the time Hunk had finally reached what he deemed 'the perfect peppermint sugar cookies', Lance felt his stomach grumble in protest at the thought of another bite. Even the faint smell of peppermint made him nauseous.

“Uh, I'll pass on this batch, buddy.” Lance managed, lifting a hand in surrender. “Can already tell they taste awesome, though!”

Hunk frowned, glancing at the tray. “You're not gonna try the final product? This is, like, what all my efforts have been building up to!”

“Hunk, my man.” Lance got to his feet, ignoring the way his stomach rolled at the movement. “If I eat another cookie right now, I'm pretty sure I'd explode into more peppermint cookies.” He patted Hunk's shoulder lightly. “Save a few for me, I'll eat it later. I promise!”

The cookies had to wait a bit more before any of the others could try them, though, since Allura called for another team training exercise before dinner. Which Lance didn't usually mind, except on this particular day, trying to fit into his Paladin armor with his stomach feeling like it was gonna burst seemed like a bad idea. He almost threw up once he was fully dressed, but the sensation passed by in a sluggish wave. He kind of wished he had thrown up, though, if that meant he wouldn't risk doing it in front of everyone during training. Especially the Princess. Pretty sure he'd die of embarrassment if that happened.

He made his way to the training room, evidently the last to arrive. Allura was already speaking from the command deck, halfway through her explanation of the exercise. It was more of a pair combat thing, but that was all Lance managed to decipher from the little information he heard. Shiro and Keith were going first apparently, and Lance was happy to stand-by the side with the others while he urged his stomach to settle. He felt the beginnings of an ache starting to bloom, which would probably worsen once he actually started moving around more. What a comforting thought that was.

Pidge and Hunk were busy talking, and Lance could guess what it was about once he heard Hunk mention baking. He tried to just focus on deep breaths, ignoring the incessant pains in his stomach. Maybe it would pass after a bit. Wow, definitely not eating that many cookies in one go again.

“Great work, you two.” Allura's voice chimed in, pleased. “Get some water and rest. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, you three will go together.”

Lance felt the others start to move, but when he tried to follow, his legs chose that moment to give out at the sudden burst of pain that exploded in his stomach. It felt like a terrible variation of stomach cramps, and he just barely caught himself with his hands before he fell on his face. A low groan escaped his mouth when his knees hit the ground, although he was more focused on telling himself _don't throw up don't throw up don't throw up_.

That mantra almost failed when someone grabbed at his shoulders, trying to get a better look at his face. He realized it was Hunk once the voice started trickling back in his ears.

“Lance! What's wrong? Something hurting?” Hunk asked, voice shrill.

Lance held up a hand weakly, trying to stop the jostling. “Ugh... 'm fine. No shaking please. Just my stomach.”

“Your stomach? Did you eat something?” Keith asked from somewhere to the side.

Hunk's grip tightened on Lance's shoulders for just a second. “Oh. Dude, did you overeat? You definitely did, you had like... so many cookies.”

“Cookies?” Pidge piped up, although her tone immediately sobered. “You might be indigested too, then. Have you thrown up?”

Lance blew out a breath. “No. Trying not to right now.”

He heard doors slide open before Coran and Allura rushed over, worry evident on their faces. Lance was ready to tell everyone they were overreacting, but another rush of pain distracted him from forming the proper words.

“Is he alright? What's wrong?” Allura asked.

“Stomachache.” Hunk said, moving to pull Lance back to his feet. Lance wanted to complain, but Hunk was way stronger than he was, even if he did try to resist. “Don't think he can train right now. Can I take him to his room?”

Allura nodded. “Of course.”

Lance tried to dig his heels in when Hunk led him towards the door, ready to protest this time. “Wait, I just—give me a few minutes, and I'll feel better in no time flat.” His stomach clenched angrily at that, and he doubled over as the wave of nausea passed. “Ugh... Maybe like 30 minutes, actually.”

“No can do.” Shiro piped up, a comforting hand on Lance's back. “Making yourself train in that state is only gonna result in bad things. Get some rest and we'll pick this up next time.”

Hunk tugged him towards the doors again, and Lance let him. “We're gonna take the long way to your room. Walking it off helps.”

He was probably right, but Lance's stomach didn't cooperate for the first half of their trek. At one point, he'd been ready to curl up in the middle of the hallway, but Hunk was quick to shoot that down. By the time they'd actually reached his room, though, Lance had to admit he felt the tiniest bit better. Even though he still felt sick to his stomach.

Hunk ordered him to change into his pajamas, ushering Lance into the bathroom. Once he'd taken off his armor, Lance finally threw up, although not a lot. He was lucky he was in the bathroom, at least. Hunk had banged on the door in a panic, but Lance assured him he was fine, slowly cleaning up and changing before he headed back out.

Hunk eyed him, worryingly insistent. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Still feel like I just got off a rollercoaster after riding it 3 times in a row, but better.”

Hunk frowned, but had Lance sit on the bed nonetheless. “Don't lie down yet. Give your stomach time to settle a bit.”

A knock at the door, and Keith walked in, some sort of pack in hand. Wow, he actually looked a little worried. “Uh, Pidge told me to bring this. It's a heat pack for your stomach.”

Lance's eyes widened, but he held out his hand to take it. “Oh. Uh... Thanks, man.”

Keith nodded, sharing a look with Hunk before he settled onto the ground next to him. Lance was surprised that Keith was deciding to camp it out with them, but didn't comment on it as he pressed the pack lightly against his stomach. _Definitely_ felt nice. He let out a sigh, grateful for the reprieve.

Hunk started the conversation this time, telling Keith about the awesome peppermint sugar cookies he baked. Keith had apparently never tried such cookies, and he listened with curious excitement at the entire baking process. Lance was glad for the casual ambiance as he sat there on the bed, rubbing at the pack and occasionally adding to Hunk's story. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but it didn't take long for Lance to zone out, the steady warmth of the hot pack lulling him into a sense of drowsiness.

“—nce, Lance.” Hunk's voice cut in through the haze, and Lance blinked, noticing that Hunk was directly in front of him now. Keith hovered in the back, eyeing him nervously. “Are you tired?” Lance nodded, sluggish. “Here, lie down now. I'll have someone bring you some water later to drink.”

Lance mumbled in agreement, letting Hunk take the hot pack and get him under the blankets. Sleep came way too quickly, and Lance was pretty sure he fell asleep before Hunk and Keith managed to even leave the room.

It was his stomach that woke him up again, although it definitely wasn't as bad as before. They were dull thrums of pain that prickled at his stomach, and Lance groaned as he rolled onto his side. What time was it?

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Lance's eyes flew open at Shiro's voice, spotting him on a chair right next to his bed. He had a tablet in his hand, but Shiro's attention was no longer on it.

Lance was too drowsy to even feel awkward at this situation. Was he really being babysat for a stomachache? “A little.”

Shiro gave a sympathetic grin. “Did you wanna try drinking some water?”

Lance pondered it for a second before shaking his head. “Maybe later. I don't wanna move.”

There was a short pause before Shiro spoke again. “Want me to rub your stomach?”

Lance was pretty sure his brain short-circuited at the question. When he came to, Shiro was still sitting there, waiting for a reply. “Did you just ask if I wanted a stomach rub?”

Shiro grinned, an amused one this time. “Haven't you heard about stomach rubs helping with digestion and stomach pain?”

“No, I have, but... This... You...” Lance stumbled for the right words, not even sure what he was trying to argue anymore.

Shiro held up his hands. “It was just a suggestion, Lance. You're not obligated to accept.”

Lance's stomach throbbed again, and he curled a bit closer into himself. It didn't seem like a bad idea, actually. He'd given one a many stomach rubs to his siblings back when they ate too much after a big dinner, and they'd loved it. “Could you?”

Shiro blinked, almost in surprise before a small smile touched his face. He nodded, turning off the tablet and setting it aside. “Of course. Roll onto your back.”

Lance did, ignoring the slight jolt of discomfort in his stomach at the motion. Shiro scooted his chair closer, reaching his human hand out and placing it above the blankets where Lance's stomach was. He massaged it gently, and Lance felt the flush of embarrassment at the situation creep away as Shiro worked.

“Dude,” Lance finally piped up after a few moments. “Were you a masseur in your past life or something? You're strangely good at this.”

Shiro chuckled, looking more relaxed. “Not sure about that, but thanks.”

“Seriously, my stomach already feels a lot better.” Lance thought for a second. “Why were you hanging out here though? I just had a stomachache.”

“Hunk worried that you might throw up again, so he asked me to keep watch for a bit. He said he's gonna bring you some kind of tea later.” Shiro grinned. “If your stomach still feels bad when he gets here, you could probably ask him for a stomach rub, too. Not sure about Keith and Pidge, though.”

Lance snorted at that. “Yeah, I'll stick with you and Hunk. Pretty sure they'd make it worse if they tried.”

His stomach felt way better afterwards, so he didn't need to ask Hunk for a massage when he finally arrived, cup in hand. Lance pushed himself upright as Shiro scooted over for Hunk to sit on the side of the bed.

“Okay, listen.” Hunk started, face apologetic. “Pretty sure you're sick of peppermint at this point, but this is kind of like peppermint tea, which helps the stomach.”

Hunk was right, Lance was sick of peppermint. But for his stomach's sake, he drank it. Those cookies would probably have to wait a while though. Hopefully they didn't expire fast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i don't reply to comments often, i do read them (and appreciate them so much) whenever i log on! thank you to everyone who reads :')
> 
> i'll probably be more responsive on tumblr, so feel free to visit me there ^^


End file.
